Odd Love
by fastandfurious6
Summary: I suck at summarys. LxOC LightXOC RyukXOC


**I am only typing this cuz i'm bored and had a crazy dream that wont get out of my head. I am going to change some of it from the origional so I can actually post it. It's quite the crazy dream. Now befor I start to ramble, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Though I wish I did...**

I was standing facing the corner of the spot my friends and I hang out in. It was the first day of our last week of our senior year in high school. I had my earphones in and had them full blast. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

'Where the Hades is everyone?!' I thought.

Someone taped me on the sholder. I paused the music and took out the earphones. I set them over my sholder and turned. Upon seeing who tapped my sholder, I dropped bothe my phone and Ipod.

"L! I thought you wern't coming to school today?!" I yelled.

He smiled at me. "How could I not come and see my beutiful girlfriend? It's just too hard to stay away."

He gave me a peck on the lips. I returned his smile and we sat at the table. Our relationship was, as others would say, a perfect match. We were bothe alike in many ways. For example, we both

sit in the same abnormal way. We also both eat an abundance of sugary things. We both also have the highest intellect in the world. Oh, and we are also detectives. Me and L had met our first day of first grade. We became instant friends. Our feelings for each other started to grow about the fifth grade. We never told one another till the seventh grade. Afte we admitted our feelings we started to date, and it has been a great relationship since then.

"L. Do you know if our friends Light Yagami, Vei Harvi, Suki Alpha, and that weird shinigami Ryuk (i am still trying to figure out how they exisa and how we are able to see him.) will be here?" I ask.

"I do for a fact know that they will be here. Althogh, it has come to my knowledge that all our other class mates have left for the surrounding towns. So it is just us six." He replied.

"Then this last week should be plesant. Oh look. there is Light and Vei." I said.

Light and his girlfriend, were walking up to us. Hand in hand. They walked to over to where we were sitting.

"Hey L. Hey M. How's it hangin'!" Vei exclaimed as she sat down across from me.

"I am doing well. Thanks for asking. And how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Me and Light moved in together over the weekend. I have to ask. When are you and L going to A) Move in together. Or B) Get married?" She asked. Me and L looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What the Hades?" Light said as he too sat down.

I looked at L and he shook his head yes.

"We were going to tell you eventually but we have been putting it off for about a year...," I heald up my left hand. It has a silver band on the ring finger."We got married last year, and we live together. L could ypu pass me a bag of cookies?" I said. L handed me a bag of cookies as Vei jumped up and started to yell.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AT ALL! ESPECIALLY ME!"

I just sat there waching her and eating cookies as she want on a full blown rant.

She was so into the rant me and L stood up and grabbed our stuff and went around the corner. When we got around the corner we ran right into Suki and Ryuk. It looked as though we cought them in the middle of a heated make-out session.

"And that is the reason why we haven't seen them. And also the reason they will have no clue about why Vei is ranting. By the way, L." I said.

"Yes, M." He asked while grabbing my hand and draging me to the door of the schol as the bell rang.

"I was wondering if you would like to start a family?" I asked with my head down. My hair hiding my blush. L put his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. He looked straight into my eyes and gave me a long love filled kiss.

"Misuki," He used my real name ofr the first time since we met." I love you with all my heart. Of corse I would love to start a family." He replied.

I gave him another kiss.

"Then, Lawliet, what do you say to skipping acouple classes," I gave him another kiss."Or all day."

"Well then. I say lets get the Hades out of here and head home."

THE END

**It kinda got sappy at the end. I really need to quit eating chocolate and peanutbutter ice cream and waching daeth note before bed... O.O I worry about myself some times... If i have another crazy dream then I'll post it for all to see. If you have any questions about this just ask. i'll ancer them to the best of my ability... I just might add more to this story. depending on what kind of reviews i get, and if people like it. If i get at least three good reveiws then I'll add another chapter. If not. this will stay a one shot. Ta-Ta for now :)**

**FastandFurious6**


End file.
